Exiles
The Future Nomads is about the similarities and differences between the secondary characters in Homestuck, and maintains the subtle feature in Problem Sleuth that was not as apparent: The more things change, the more they stay the same. Nearly everything that exists and the actions done in the story are replicated differently through another character. This page is similar to Homestuck Kids, Guardians and Problem Sleuth's Escaping the Office. Note The differences and similarities shown here are not dead-on accounts of what is to be expected. Andrew has stated that he doesn't follow completely with this concept because he wishes to move the story along, so while the intention is there and the similarities are put there on purpose, it doesn't necessitate that every character mimics the other in the same fashion nor do the items described below follow in the same order. However, the similarities that are used are present enough to be able to warrant this page existing. Introductions and Habits These nomads travel the vast desert that used to be Earth in the year 2422. They travel alone and with little more than they can carry. Along their travels they show habits and actions parallel to one another. *They are non-human and dressed only in cloth. **The Wayward Vagabond has a black carapace and is draped in dusty rags. **The Peregrine Mendicant is white in appearance and has gray clothing and is said to be a woman. **The Aimless Renegade is also colored black. He wears bright yellow CAUTION tape wrapped abound his body. *They each stumble upon a Sburb related structure in their travels. These buildings were (before launching) in the same locations as the homes of the children. **The Vagabond finds the Skyship Base buried underground where Rose's house once stood. **The Mendicant finds the Helipod Base lying on its side under the White Tree which grew on the site of John's house. **The Renegade is perched inside of the Frog Temple, which is on the same island as Jade's House. *Inside of each base, they find a computer console which allows them to send messages to the children in the past. **The computer in the Skyship base can send commands to John. It has also shown Dave on one of the monitors but the Vagabond has not yet talked with him. **The Helipod base can communicate with Jade, albeit with slight visual interference. **It is unknown if the Renegade has or will find a computer. *After entering their respective buildings, said buildings take flight carrying them each to a distant location (Jade's house?). **The Vagabond is brought to the island where Jade's house once stood. **The Mendicant has also landed on the island. **The Renegade is at the location where Jade's house was. Whether he ended up there or started there is unknown. Traits and Likenesses *They each carry with them an object related to the Postal service or civil service in some way. **The Vagabond carries with him his Trusty Knife which is really just a red flag from a mailbox that has been sharpened down to a point. **The Mendicant regards herself as a postal worker and totes around a wagon of Mailboxes. She also owns a regulation postal carrier hat. **The Renegade is wrapped in Yellow Caution Tape. *Each has a idolized public profession they admire and strive to be. **The Vagabond admires Mayors for being just and friendly, unlike kings. He appoints himself mayor of Can Town. **The Mendicant considers mail to the foundation to society and considers herself to be a Postal carrier. Her only cargo is one letter addressed to Dr. David Brinner, whose address shows his house on the same street and possibly very close to John's House. **The Renegade idolizes judges, because he beliefs that the law should be enforced. **PM is an acronym for Postmaster. Possible Nomads to be Introduced Later It is possible that a final nomad will be introduced at a later time in relation to the various bases and where meteors strike, as there is a large meteor hurtling towards the place where Dave's House is possibly located. This nomad will most likely be from the Light Kingdom. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts